(B)The Feelings We've Shared
by Me And Not You 1001
Summary: It's been five years since Billy and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield succeeded in taking the Lonely Mountain, but all is not well. When Billy comes to visit, she finds something is not right with Thorin, and it is up to her to figure out what is wrong. FemBilbo/Thorin. Post-Hobbit. Short one-shot.


Billy let out a soft sigh as she watched Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, sit brooding on his throne. It had been five years since they'd succeeded in taking the mountain from Smaug and Billy had come back for a much-needed visit, but according to the Company, all was not well.

Thorin was worked off his feet. Yet, when he was given the chance to relax, eat, sleep, he did none. He brooded on his throne, thinking of who-knows-what! The Company was very worried about what was wrong, all except Balin. Balin said he knew what was wrong, but there was nothing anyone could do, although according to him, Billy would do wonders for the moody king.

"Go to him, lassie," Balin's whisper startled her and his gentle shove into the throne room made her jump and squeak in protest, but she cut of when Thorin looked up as the great doors were closed behind her.

"Billy," His voice was soft and rugged, but also weary. "Join me, please?"

She tentatively made her way up to where he sat on his throne of stone. His 'please' sounded so desperate and sad, Billy almost considered ignoring the warning bells going off in her head and giving the gruff dwarf a hug. She didn't, she stopped just in front of him, staring shyly at her furry feet, the silence between them was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife.

"Billy?" His voice sent soft shivers down her spine, she really did like the way her name sounded when he said it. "Is there something I can help you with? I hope the room, and everything is to your liking?"

Honestly, Billy didn't understand sometimes. At first, when Billy had started out with the Company, Thorin was so mean and cold and judgmental. After she'd saved his life with Azog and the Great Eagles, he'd taken to completely ignoring her. After the whole shpeel with Smaug, the Battle of Five Armies and Billy saving him a second time from Azog, they became good friends. Now, he was being soft and kind to her when he was being dark and moody with everyone else. That made sense, because he was trying to be a good host, but that didn't explain the nice smiles he'd been giving her earlier at lunch, especially because he was being "particularly broody" according to the Company.

"I—um—" She blushed nervously, her hands clasped behind her back, her eyes never leaving her bare feet. He was so handsome, to her, it was crazy how handsome he was, and it bugged her to no end that she liked him, even though she didn't understand him. He was very strange and hard to understand, especially compared to Fili and Kili.

"Come closer." He commanded gently. Billy glanced up briefly, to see his large callused hand extended toward her. Billy took it and took one step up, then yelped in surprise as he suddenly pulled her into his lap. "I said, come closer, Billy." He said, his face inches from hers as he stroked a strand of brown-gold hair out of her face. "Speak, little hobbit, what bothers you?"

"I—um—You!" She blurted, unable to properly articulate what she wanted to say, due to the proximity and the hand that brushed her cheek, which instantly turned bright red at her rash declaration. "Oh my! I—um—no! That's not—I mean—oh!" She buried her burning cheeks in her hands, fearfully aware of his strong, tense muscles beneath her.

His soft chuckled made her look up, her cheeks and her little tapered ears still flaming with embarrassment. "Do you worry for me, little hobbit?" He asked, slouching a little in his seat, causing her to unbalance and fall forward.

He leaned his head sideways, his hand stroking his chin, watching in amusement as the hobbit turned even brighter red, squeaking adorably in surprise, as she attempted not to face-plant into his chest, but upon catching herself, with her hands on his chest, she'd become very embarrassed and uncomfortable. He had to admit to himself, she was so adorably appealing when she was being her innocently awkward self.

"I—um—Yes!" She suddenly burst out. "I am worried about you!"

A lazy smile appeared on the king's face. Oh, she had no idea how much he wanted to kiss those sweet pink lips. She really was much to innocent for her own good. "And why is that?" He asked. "Is it because they say that I brood? That I do not rest when I should, and do not eat often?"

She nodded, biting the side of her finger hesitantly, a charming little habit of hers. "Thorin," she startled, looking up at her friend, finally able to articulate. "Thorin, what is the matter? I would not worry about your brooding, that is just you being you, but since when do you not eat?"

She gazed into his pale blue-gray eyes and was surprised to see he was smiling at her. "I will answer your questions with complete honesty if you grant me one request."

Billy frowned. "Of course, Thorin. I'd do anything for you."

"Anything, my dainty little hobbit lass?"

She nodded, but it was slightly hesitant, his tone of voice sounded like his request was going to be rigged. "Yes, Thorin, what do you need?"

Much to Billy's surprise, her friend wrapped an arm around her thin waist and pulled her closer to him. His hand cupped her cheek and he leaned forward as if to whisper something in her ear. If he had, or did, Billy did not hear it. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears, she feared it was up and run away from her and her lungs suddenly seemed unable to fulfill their duty and were having difficulty taking even the smallest breath.

When their lips met, the gentle hobbit lass melted into the arms of her friend and the dwarvish king took advantage of her willingness to kiss her more fully. He held her tighter against him, nipping and sucking her honeyed lips. His burning desire for her turned into a raging inferno when she let out a soft sigh of desire, her lithe fingers, curling around the long dark locks at the base of his neck.

Spurred on and irrational in his desire, Thorin's tongue darted out, trailing along her delightful lips, begging entrance to go ever further, to feel more of her. Billy pulled away, much to Thorin's displeasure, but only to reposition herself. She straddled his waist, facing him, and wrapping her arms more securely around his neck, without saying anything, she allowed him to take her back into the kiss.

She instantly opened and giving a light moan of pleasure, kissed him as fully as he did her. Exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue, wrestling with his, sucking and tasting. His hands rested on her thighs, but soon trailed up, slowly to her back, pressing the small hobbit flush against him. He felt her delicate curves through his thick robes and wished for nothing more than to rid them both of unnecessary clothing, but that was much more improper than what they were currently doing, and he would never, NEVER put her honor at stake.

When they finally pulled away from each other, both were gasping for breath and the young hobbit's cheeks were flushed and much rosier than before. The king stared wide-eyed at the sweet brown orbs of his long-time love. "You are very deceitful, little bunny." He stated, taking care to call her the pet name the Company had gifted her with that lifetime ago when they'd headed out of the Shire for the Lonely Mountain.

She chuckled breathlessly. "Thorin, does that kiss have anything to do with why you've been so broody?" She asked lightly, finding speaking at a normal octave strangely impossible.

He pulled her forward for a delicate kiss. "Oh! My dearest Baggins, you have no idea how long you have tortured me with your sweet smiles and innocent ways!"

The blush in her cheeks deepened. "I am sorry, Thorin. You should have said something sooner."

The king stared at her a moment before throwing his head back and letting out a deep roaring laugh. "All my time, all my trouble, all my deliberation and you say I should have informed you sooner! By Mahal, lass, you are something else!"

Billy just shrugged with a light giggle, but both jumped out of the throne when a commotion outside the doors alerted them to the arrival of company. The doors were soon opened letting not just _the_ Company, but also a whole score of advisers, council members, and courtiers.

"Brother, tell them they are fools to demand your presence for something so trivial!" The Lady Dis stormed into the room at the forefront of the throng. "It is stupidity! You are obviously taking some much-needed alone time."

Before Thorin could answer to this one of the oldest advisers interjected. "Hardly, my lady, for the hobbit lass is in here. He is not taking time alone if he is not alone."

Billy slowly crept away from the argument as Thorin was pulling into whatever problem the adviser and Lady Dis were having. She came to a stand-still beside Balin and Dwalin, who stood just inside the great doors, twin grins plastered on their faces.

"Well, don't you look as rosy as a bonny flower, lass." Balin observed.

"Yes, little brown bunny," Dwalin agreed, "just as bright and as rosy as summer day."

The little hobbit chuckled swatting them both. "Oh, stop, both of you. You knew what his problem was, didn't you?"

Dwalin shrugged and walked off. Balin followed his example exactly, adding, "I plead innocents."

Billy followed, the many members of the old Company coming up around her, all talking and laughing with ease and merriment, their various forms of family also joining. Billy smiled to herself as she observed them, realizing they were all the family she needed, and more.

 _Innocence, indeed._ She thought. _None of them are even on the innocent scale…That's okay, though. I'm glad they pushed me into that throne room. It's about time Thorin dwarrow-up and do something about the feelings we've shared for so long._


End file.
